


No Need to Tell

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: A smoking Reghead mini fic thing





	

It was halfway through 5th period when Jughead felt the itch. The one that he couldn't scratch physically especially when he was anxious or dwelling on the past. Jughead knew the itch was from worry for Jellybean, or JB as she liked to now he called, and their mother. He was hoping that they were both having enough to eat and that the last bit of money he had from the closed drive-in was able to help them. He could feel sweat pouring from under his beanie though the air was cool and crisp. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to shake his head clear.

He finally caved to his cravings and raised his hand to get a bathroom pass. Jughead headed pass the bathroom and out to the back of the school. Before he could full close the door, he saw Reggie trying to hide the fact that he was not only out there, but trying to hide the fact that he was smoking.

Jughead shook his head and smirked "Oh Andrew Clark. What would Coach think-" he started before Reggie interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up, Mandy. You're not gonna tell Coach shit." Reggie said, bringing the cigarette back up to his mouth. "You've seen _The Breakfast Club_?"

Jughead looked over at him with a raised brow. "Duh! It's only one of the greatest movies of the past few decades!" he said, taking out his tired cigarette pack out of his jacket pocket. "You've seen _The Breakfast Club_?"

"Yeah, I've been with a few girls that loved that movie." Reggie said before taking a drag off his cigarette. "It doesn't seem like your type of movie, Jack Skellington."

"I'm a cinephile, Reg. Most movies are my type of movie." Jughead said, taking out a cig and putting the pack in his jacket pocket. He felt up his pockets as he put the cig in his mouth. "Motherfu-" he mumble around the cancer stick.

"Need to bum a light?" Reggie said, pulling out his blue lighter from his pocket. 

"Please and thank you." Jughead said, moving his cig to the lighter as Reggie ignited it. He slowly took in a breath from the lit cigarette and let the smoke out with a sigh.

"I didn't peg you for the smoking type." Reggie said after putting his lighter away and taking another drag off his cigarette. "Didn't think Sandra Dee would approve."

"She probably wouldn't if she knew." Jughead said, using his cigarette free hand to fix his beanie. "She doesn't seem like the understanding type with that shit unlike Sandy who did smoke at the end of the movie."

"Well, girlfriends will find out about that shit. They usually do." Reggie said, putting out the end of his cigarette.

"Then I'll explain my rare use and my shitty home life and blah blah blah." Jughead said, putting out the cig while it was at halfway and put it back in his pack.

"Dude, that's fucking sad" Reggie said, watching Jughead do that. He grabbed his backpack and started moving stuff around. "I know shit must be hard from the drive-in closing, but you should be able to have the luxury of smoking a whole cig when you need it." Reggie tossed him over a fresh new pack of cigarettes. Jughead caught it and gave him a sincere smile He din't want to accept charity from anyone, Reggie or otherwise, but this really was genuine.

"You don't have to bribe me to to not-" Jughead started before Reggie interrupted.

"Consider it a thank you in advance for not telling Coach. I'm not gonna spill to Carrot Top or Barbie." Reggie said, getting his backpack on. "We better head back in."

Jug nodded while stuffing the fresh pack in his pocket. He puled out some gum and offered a piece to Reggie after stuffing his piece in his mouth. Reggie took it and nodded while chewing before the two headed back in for class.


End file.
